


Drowning in Shadows

by byakuzee



Category: Free!, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, the crossover fic no one wanted to exist, the idea seemed more decent in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It honestly felt like kissing the waves when a storm was approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Because Haru likes water and Dark Link is a shadow made out of water.  
> That's the basic idea of why the hell I wrote this.

Summer came by and they didn’t have plans to make use of it, so Haruka, in a surprising show of helpfulness, suggested that they go to his old grandma’s house by the lake’s side. 

And much to his amazement, they agreed immediately — not even complaining about how he’d spend his entire time there swimming in the lake rather than with them, which was exactly what he was planning.

Well, as long as he got to swim, he was content.

It didn’t take too long to reach the house; it was just at the outskirts of town they lived in. Haruka didn’t even wait for the car to stop, hopping out of it and stripping in one impossible move, totally ignoring Makoto’s concerned pleas for him to wait and Rin’s angry cursing.

The lake was as beautiful as the last time he saw it; crystal clear and expanding to no end.

It was utter bliss swimming in it; it was his favorite place when he was younger, and the nostalgia made the experience so much better.

His eyes remained closed as he swam, not noticing how his surroundings changed and how he wasn’t swimming anymore but merely sitting against a tree, a lone tree amidst a puddle of shallow water.

He didn’t notice it until he completely dried off. His eyes confusedly roamed the place he was currently in, and he couldn’t figure out a single answer that made sense.

He was absolutely sure that he wasn’t close to land, so how come he was all alone in a foggy and unfamiliar room? He was swimming in the lake just a moment ago.

It was then that he heard the sound of footsteps nearing him, and it was then that Haruka realized that he wasn’t alone after all.

Haruka stood up, tense and highly alarmed, before he turned to see who it was and froze.

His eyes fell on an ashen skin, a vicious smirk and bloody red eyes.

He should’ve been afraid, he should’ve found this stranger’s appearance to be horrid, he should’ve tried to _run_. 

But he didn’t; he stood there and watched the stranger as he neared him, one slow step after another, until there was barely any space between them.

Because, for all the creepiness the stranger seemed to have, his appearance fascinated him. Even with the unusually ashen skin, his features were definitely handsome. And even with the unsettling color of his eyes, the way they glowed in amusement eased his wariness somewhat. His pitch-black locks were slick against his face, as if they were eternally drenched in water.

Maybe that was the reason why he caught his interest.

"It’s been a while since the last time I saw a living being, a long, _long_ while." His voice was smooth yet quiet, hot against the cold skin of his nape as he whispered, "I would’ve asked you to entertain me, but you don’t seem to be a warrior."

"How about this then?" And before Haruka could ask, the stranger kissed him so softly that he found himself out of breath. 

"Let go," he urged, deepening his kisses slowly, making him struggle to breathe. They were so soft yet so strong, and it honestly felt like kissing the waves when a storm was approaching. "Let go."

Haruka kissed back, flustered and competitive streak kicking; there was no way he’d let him undo him like that so easily.

He could feel the stranger smirking, pleased. “That’s right, let go.”

_"Haru-chan!"_

He couldn’t breathe.

_"Oi, Haru! Pull yourself together!"_

"Leave all behind…" the stranger murmured, kissing his jaw before trailing the long of his neck.

"I…" Haruka gasped.

_"Haru!"_

"I can’t…" he finished, stepping back and removing himself from the stranger’s hold.

The stranger stared at him for a seemingly endless moment before he sighed. “Alright then, as you wish. It was fun while it lasted.” The stranger, the tree, the puddle of water, and the entire room all disappeared, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the sky and the concerned faces of his friends who sighed in relief when they saw him awake.

"Thank god you’re okay!"

"You had us very worried there!"

"You almost drowned, you know that?!"

"What the hell did you think you were doing staying in the lake that long?!"

Haruka only smiled weakly in response, thinking on how right his choice on not letting go was.

Even when kissing the waves was rather tempting.


End file.
